He's a vampire
by Akane Dragneel
Summary: Seorang gadis blonde bernama Lucy Heartfilia bertemu dengan seorang vampir yg bernama Natsu Dragneel. Pada awalnya, Lucy tidak mengetahui bahwa Natsu itu seorang vampir. Tapi, akhirnya Lucy pun mengetahuinya. / Akankah Lucy takut kepada Natsu hanya karena Natsu seorang vampir? Bisakah Natsu menyembunyikan rahasianya bahwa Ia seorang vampir? / BadSummary. RnR gak wajib. :)
1. Chapter 1

Heya minna-san! :D

Archa kembalii!~

Oh iya, untuk sementara fic Archa yg "Gomenne watashi" Archa hiatus dulu. ^^'

Oh, Archa punya buat fic baru nih. xD  
Yah, ini Archa ambil dari film 'The Twilight Saga' muehehe. XDD  
Kalo minna-san gak suka, gak papa! Gak wajib nge-review kok!  
Archa buat fic ini cuma untuk senang-senang~~

Yosh! Begin? :D DESHO!~

* * *

**_He's a vampire_**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya ke langit, pertanda hari sudah pagi. Seorang gadis blonde beranjak dari kasurnya sambil mereganggkan otot-ototnya sembari melihat ke jendela sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin, hari ini pasti akan menarik."

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Lucy! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepatlah sarapan. Ayah akan menunggu di ruang makan." sahut seseorang dari balik pintu kamar gadis blonde yg bernama 'Lucy' itu.

"Iya ayah! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Gadis yg bernama Lucy itu pun langsung beregegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Oh, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Aku baru pindah ke kota yg bernama Magnolia ini kemarin. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku di Magnolia untuk sementara waktu. Alasan kami pindah ke sini adalah, ayahku pindah kerja di sini. Dan, ayah ibuku sudah pisah sejak umurku 13 tahun. Ibuku sekarang tinggal di Amerika. Dan, karena suatu alasan, aku ikut bersama ayaku. Aku dan ayahku sering pindah-pindah. Begitu juga aku, aku sering pindah-pindah sekolah.

"Jadi, Ayah, aku akan bersekolah dimana?" tanyaku pada ayahku.

"Kau bersekolah di Fairy Tail Academy."

"Fairy Tail Academy? Kedengarannya menarik."

"Ya, begitulah. Beradaptasilah di sana. Ayah yakin, kau akan betah di sana."

"Oke ayah."

* * *

_At Fairy Tail Academy_

Lucy pun sampai di Fairy Tail Academy

"Oke, Lucy. Jika kau butuh ayah, telpon saja ayah." saran ayah Lucy kepada Lucy

"Ayah, aku sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu khawatir!" jawab Lucy

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, nak." ayah Lucy pun mencium kening Lucy dan beranjak pergi.

"Iya ayah. Daah!" Lucy pun berlari menuju kelas.

* * *

_At class_

Lucy melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Lucy terlihat bingung. Semua orang di kelas itu melihat Lucy.

'Aku duduk di mana ya? dan kenapa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?' pikir Lucy.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang kepada Lucy.

"O-oh, Hello." jawab Lucy sedikit canggung

"Hi! Kau pasti murid baru kan? Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Levy McGarden!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Levy ya? Aku Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal, Levy-chan."

"Salam kenal juga, Lu-chan!" ujar Levy sambil menjabat tangan Lucy.

Lucy tekikik pelan. "Hihihi. Panggil saja aku Lucy, Levy-chan."

"hem.. aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'Lu-chan'. Hihi"

"Ah, baiklah. Jika itu maumu." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Oh, Lu-chan. Kau mau duduk bersamaku?" tawar Levy kepada Lucy

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu!"

"Oh, sankyuu, Levy-chan!" Lucy pun memeluk Levy.

"Tidak masalah, Lu-chan!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Lucy mempunyai 1 teman baru.

* * *

_At canteen_

"Hi minna!" sapa Levy kepada teman-temannya

"Oh, Hey, Levy!" sahut gadis ber-rambut scarlet.

"Minna. Ini teman baru kita, Lucy Heartfilia. Dia baru pindah ke kota ini."

Lucy merasa agak sedikit canggung. 'Apa yg harus aku katakan?' pikir Lucy

"Hi, Lucy. Aku Erza Scarlet. Salam kenal." sapa gadis ber-rambut scarlet tersebut.

"Yo! Aku Gray Fullbuster! Salam kenal." sapa lelaki ber-rambut raven

"Gajeel Redfox. Salam kenal" sahut lelaki ber-rambut hitam

"Gajeel! Jaga sikapmu!" tegur Levy kepada Gajeel

"Berisik. Dasar udang." jawab Gajeel dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin

"Ini salahku ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah, abaikan saja dia, Lucy. Oh, aku Loke Lion. Salam kenal." jawab Loke sambil menjabat tangan Lucy.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah kenal kan? Hihi." sahut Levy sambil ber-_giggle_

Lucy pun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

'Mungkin, aku akan betah bersekolah di sini.' pikir Lucy.

_Krek_. Suara pintu kantin terbuka.

Semua orang yg ada di kantin seketika hening. Tampak beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kantin tersebut. Pertama, seorang lelaki berambut pink. Semua orang di dalam kantin tersebut hanya diam dan memadang lelaki tersebut. Kemudian, di belakangnya ada gadis ber-rambut biru dengan lelaki ber-rambut hitam di sampingnya.

Lucy hanya menyiritkan dahi dan terheran-heran. 'Kenapa waktu lelaki itu masuk, semua orang di sini pada hening. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' pikir Lucy.

"Ne, Levy-chan. Siapa mereka?" bisik Lucy kepada Levy.

"Ettou.. lelaki yg ber-rambut pink itu namanya Natsu Dragneel. Dia jarang bergaul. Dia hanya bergaul dengan keluarga Dragneel yg bersekolah di sini." bisik Levy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lelaki yg bernama Natsu itu. Natsu pun melihat ke arah Lucy. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Lucy merasakan keanehan hanya dengan melihat ke arah mata Natsu.  
Natsu pun berbalik arah, dan keluar dari kantin tersebut.

'Lelaki itu... Aneh. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' pikir Lucy

* * *

_TBC?_

Hai, minna-san. Ini fic yg aneh ._.v

Gimana menurut kalian? bagus? atau Archa hapus aja fic ini?

Btw, gak wajib review. ^-^

Ne, should I continue? :3

**_SANKYUU!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, minna-san!~

Wah, gak nyangka ada yg nge-review ya? :'D

Doumo, arigatou gozaimasu~

Oh iya, FF ini memang hampir mirip cerita 'Twilight Saga' :))  
Kalo minna-san gaksuka, FF ini bisa Archa hapus kok.

Gomen, alurnya terlalu cepet. :'))

Oke, kita mulai aja ya~

* * *

**_ -Previous-_**

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lelaki yg bernama Natsu itu. Natsu pun melihat ke arah Lucy. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Lucy merasakan keanehan hanya dengan melihat ke arah mata Natsu.  
Natsu pun berbalik arah, dan keluar dari kantin tersebut.

'Lelaki itu... Aneh. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' pikir Lucy

* * *

Lucy dan teman-teman barunya berjalan menuju kelas. Dia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan lelaki ber-rambut pink yg ia jumpai di kantin tadi.  
'Entah kenapa sedari tadi aku memikirkan lelaki berambut pink itu. Aku penasaran, mengapa dia jarang bergaul dengan yg lainnya? Apa dia gengsi? Laki-laki yang aneh.' pikir Lucy

"Lu-chaan!" panggil Levy

"Ah, ada apa Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy

"Lu-chan. Kau itu melamun. Aku panggil dari tadi, kau tidak mendengarkan." ujar Levy kesal.

"Ah, gomen." jawab Lucy.

"Lucy? Kau kenapa? Masih memikirkan soal Natsu ya?" tanya Erza

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" ucap Gray.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Dia berbahaya." sahut Loke

"Hei! Kalian ini! Jangan berpikiran negatif ke Natsu gitu dong! Bagaimanapun juga, dia kan teman sekelas kita" komentar Levy

"Eh? Kita sekelas dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Gray

"Sebenarnya, Natsu itu populer di sekolah ini. Banyak cewe yg ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, sepertinya, dia tidak tertarik sama satu pun cewe yg ada di sekolah ini." ujar Levy menjelaskan.

Lucy hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Levy. 'Akan ku coba untuk mendekatinya.' pikir Lucy

* * *

xxx

"Hei, Lu-chan! Aku duluan ya! Lab. kimia berada disebelah kantor guru. Aku tunggu di sana! Jaa nee!~" sahut Levy dari kejauhan

"Iya! Nanti aku susul!" jawab Lucy.

Lucy bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya untuk menuju ke ruang lab. kimia, karena pergantian jam pelajaran.  
Lucy melihat sekeliling. 'Sepertinya, tinggal aku saja sendiri yg berada di sini. Geez..'

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Lucy beranjak menuju ruang lab. kimia. Ia berlari melewati koridor-koridor sekolah.  
Tiba-tiba. . .

_BRAK!_

Lucy menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh ke lantai, dan buku-buku Lucy berserakan di lantai.  
"Aduh... Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru." ucap Lucy. Lalu Lucy melirik orang yg ia tabrak tadi. Ternyata ia menabrak Natsu Dragneel.

"Eh? Natsu? Kamu gak ke lab. kimia?" tanya Lucy bingung

Natsu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Lucy sejenak dan langsung berjalan melewati Lucy.  
Lucy hanya cengo, dan berbalik melihat ke arah Natsu. 'Lelaki yg aneh. . .' pikir Lucy

* * *

xxx

'Aduh, aku telat!' pikir Lucy sambil berlari-lari mencari ruangan lab. kimia.

"Lu-chan! Sebelah sini!" teriak Levy dari lab. kimia

"Ah! Levy-chan!" Lucy pun berlari ke arah Levy.

"Mou-! Lu-chan kok lama banget?" tanya Levy

"Ah, gomen.. tadi aku tertabrak Natsu."

"Natsu? oh, Yasudahlah. Ayo masuk."

"I-Iya.."

_-At lab. kimia-_

"Konnichiwa, minna! Nama saya Mirajane Strauss. Saya guru kimia di sini. Salam kenal." ujar seorang guru ber-rambut putih yg bernama Mirajane itu.

Lucy hanya tersenyum memandang wantia yg bernama Mirajane itu.  
"Oh, Lucy Heartfilia!" panggil Mirajane

"I-Iya, sensei?" jawab Lucy

"Kamu sekelompok dengan Natsu ya~ Kita hari ini mengadakan percobaan~" ujar Mirajane

"B-Baik!" jawab Lucy.

Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu. Lalu, Lucy duduk di sebelah Natsu. Natsu melirik ke arah Lucy sebentar sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"H-Hi, Natsu." sapa Lucy sedikit canggung.

Natsu hanya diam, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Lucy sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Natsu? Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Natsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini aneh." ucap Lucy sambil ber-_sweatdrop_

Tiba-tiba, Natsu mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Mr. Dragneel?" tanya Mirajane

"Saya izin keluar sebentar. Bolehkah, Mirajane-sensei?" tanya Natsu dengan suara yg agak parau

"Silahkan~ Jangan lupa kembali ya!" ujar Mirajane mempersilahkan.

Natsu pun langsung mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan lab. kimia.

"Saya tidak janji akan kembali lagi, Mirajane-sensei." ujar Natsu memperingatkan. Lalu Natsu langsung keluar dari lab. kimia tersebut.

'Dia. . . Serem juga..' pikir Lucy.

"Ah, minna! Sepertinya Mr. Dragneel lagi ada masalah. Oh iya, Lucy. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kamu mengerjakan percobaan ini sendirian?" ujar Mirajane

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sensei!" jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah~ Kita mulai percobaannya!"

'Kenapa dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku..?' pikir Lucy

* * *

xxx

_-Istirahat sekolah-_

"Ne, Lu-chan. Kenapa Natsu tadi pergi begitu saja? Bukannya, tadi kalian sempat bicara ya? Apa yg kalian bicarakan?" tanya Levy kepada Lucy.

"Aku hanya menyapa 'Hai' padanya. Tapi, dia tidak menjawabku. Tadi, dia hanya diam, dan menutup mulutnya. Aku pikir, dia sakit." jawab Lucy

"Dia kan memang aneh." celetus Gray

"Tapi, menurutku tidak begitu kok." ucap Lucy

"My Lucy. Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan lelaki aneh itu sih?" tanya Loke

"A-apa? Aku- Tidak!" jawab Lucy sedikit terbata

Mendengar Lucy terbata, semuanya ber-_sweatdrop. _"hei, hei, aku hanya penasaran dengannya" ujar Lucy sambil mengendus kesal.

"Lucy. Lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat dengan Natsu." ujar Erza menyarankan

"Kenapa Erza?" tanya Lucy

"Kau bisa berurusan dengan Dragneel's family." celetus Gajeel

"Dragneel's family?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Dragneel's family?" tanya Lucy

"Susah untuk di jelaskan." ujar Gajeel

Lucy hanya terdiam. Dia mulai bermain dengan pikirannya. 'Dragneel's family? Keluarganya ya? Siapa sih mereka sebenarnya sampai di segani orang-orang di sekolah ini?' pikir Lucy.

"Sudahlah, itu masalah dia. Ngapain kita pikirkan." ujar Gray dengan nada yg malas.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Gray." ujar Loke

Gajeel hanya mengendus. "Lu-chan, tidak usah di pikirkan ya.. Lagipula, dia mengacuhkan-mu kan?" ujar Levy

"Baiklah, Levy-chan." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, hei. Ada yg ingin ke pantai?" tanya Loke

"Pantai apa?" tanya Lucy balik

"Fiery beach? Bagaimana?" tanya Loke

"Kedengarannya menarik." ujar Erza

"Aku ikut yow!" ujar Gray

"Pantai? Aku ikut deh!" ujar Levy. "huh.." ujar Gajeel mengendus.

"Gajeel! Kamu ikut kan?" tanya Levy kepada Gajeel

"Jika kau ikut." jawab Gajeel

"Yey! Lu-chan? Kamu ikut?" tanya Levy

"Aku? Ah, tentu saja, Levy-chan!" jawab Lucy.

"Semuanya ikut? Oke, kita berangkat besok!" sahut Loke

"Oke!"

* * *

xxx

_-At Lucy's house-_

"Tadaima.." sahut Lucy

"Okaeri, Lucy" jawab Ayah Lucy.

"Hei ayah!"

"Hei. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Menyenangkan, ayah!" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah. Sudah ayah bilang kan? Sekolah barumu jauh lebih menyenangkan." ujar Ayah Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!"

_Tok, tok, tok._ Ada seseorang yg mengetuk pintu.

"Biar aku saja yg buka yah!" ujar Lucy sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

"Yo, Lucy! Lama tidak bertemu!" ujar seseorang yg berada di depan pintu

"Siapa Lucy?" tanya ayah Lucy dari dalam rumah

Lucy tidak menjawab. Dia hanya cengo di depan pintu sambil memandangi lelaki berambut Blonde sama seperti dirinya. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lucy. Dia melihat ke arah Lucy sambil menunjukkan _grins_-nya._  
_

"S-Sting-!"

* * *

TBC?

Aye minna-san. Ini chap ke 2 nya. Masih ancur kan? T^T

Btw, arigatouu yg udah nge-support fic ini!~

Ne, should I continue again? :3

**_SANKYUU!~_**


End file.
